


As the Day I Left

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spoilers, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-game, so some spoilers.  Will try to keep it spoiler-ish free.  Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a kudos/comment/review!</p><p>As usual, I own nothing but my Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Day I Left

There is unsurprisingly a large amount of paperwork when someone is appointed the Divine and tries to dismantle millennia of torture and bloodshed. As the recently appointed Divine Victoria, Leliana had a lot of work to do. From keeping promises, to still trying to help the Inquisition, to trying to wrangle the other Mothers and clergymen into accepting her reforms was hard work. She did not want blood to run in the Chantry halls, but feared it would have to come to that.

"Most Holy? There's a visitor here for you." With these words Leliana looked up from her paperwork at her aide. Her name was Jamie, right?

"Oh? Who is it?" the redhead responded, hoping it wasn't another angry clergyman trying to buy her favor or browbeat her into stopping her reforms.

"She wouldn't say, but I think she's a Grey Warden."

Leliana raised her head at this. After the business at Adamant and the Elder One's defeat, Grey Warden activity had been quiet. "Send her in, would you? Thank you."

With this, the aide nodded her head and retreated out her open door, hushed voice urging the woman to enter.

"Yes, madame..." Leliana started to say before looking up and coming up short, because right in front of her was Robin Amell, Hero of Ferelden. 

"I got your letter." Leliana said quietly, Amell nodding in response. 

"Why didn't you come back!" Leliana cried. "I missed you! I waited for you, wondered if you were dead or dying, wondered if you'd come back!"

She quickly approached the shorter woman still talking. "It's been years! Years! Where did you go? Why didn't you write? Why won't you say anything?"

At this, Robin took Leliana in her arms, taking Leliana's head in her hands and stated,

"You're just as beautiful as the day I left you."

And then they kissed, and it was everything she had missed over the years without her company. Her warden was back, and nothing would take her, as she clutched the smaller woman closer to her.

A single tear rolled down her face, and Robin wiped it away.

"I love you, my heart."

"I know. I love you too."

Leliana let out a shaky chuckle, stroking Robin's hair how she used to during the Fifth Blight.

"You don't have any pressing plans at the moment, do you?" Leliana asked, tilting her head.

"The few that require my attention can wait a day or so. As long as you need, my love."

"Good. Because it's time to remind the world that you are mine, and mine alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable, amiright?  
> AND NOTHING BAD HAPPENED EVER AGAIN


End file.
